The Scarlet Woman
by Mabel
Summary: Here's what happened at the Burrow when Mrs. Weasley read Skeeter's article about Hermione.


Untitled Document

Disclaimer: Everything that can be found in the official Harry Potter books belongs to J K Rowling. The rest belongs to me.

A/N:

I have edited the story slightly. Thanks should be given to all Fan Fiction readers who have reviewed it, especially [MoonDancer][1] for the idea of 'lumos makes your wand light up' which I can't think of anything better and StarSerpent for pointing the odd thing out.

You must have read 'The Goblet of Fire' (the fourth book) in order to understand this piece of work. I thought Rowling's term 'scarlet woman' derived from the classic movie 'Gone with the Wind' in which the main character **Scarlet** O'Hara toyed with the affection of three men. Some readers have also provided other interesting ideas. I'm quoting from their reviews.

Tanasia Maleficarum: The term "Scarlet Woman" is older than Gone With the Wind. That phrase has been around since at *least* the early 1800's, when Hawthorne wrote The Scarlet Letter. It might very well even be older than that.

[Ash Night][2]: Also, in the Scarlet Letter... I haven't read it so I'm not completely accurate. It's about a woman and she was married, but her husband went away. Then she ended up having a child in which the father wasn't her husband. Then she was made to wear a "scarlet letter" everywhere to show that she is erm... bad. :) So everyone can erm... make fun of her.

StarSerpent: About the term 'scarlet woman,' it could also come from scarlet meaning the colour red - for red is the official colour for streetwalkers.

Thank the above readers for the information. Now, please read and review my story. Comments, information and ideas are most welcome.

**THE SCARLET WOMAN**

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the Burrow. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley were at Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie were working in Egypt and Romania respectively. Percy had been leaving at dawn for work recently because of increasing workload as a result of the long-term absence of Mr. Crouch, his superior. So, only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having breakfast at the kitchen table.

Errol arrived, carrying copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ as usual. As a wizarding family, the Weasleys needed the _Daily Prophet_ to keep up with what was going on in the wizarding world. Mrs. Weasley had also taken out a subscription to _Witch Weekly_ for the recipes and gossips.

Arthur was chewing a sausage, with the newspaper in one hand and a fork in another. Molly was flipping through the magazine when an article suddenly caught her eye.

'I can't believe she's such a scarlet woman!' exclaimed Molly.

'Who?' said Arthur, staring at her.

'Hermione Granger!'

'Hermione?'

'Read this.' Molly threw the magazine at Arthur, who caught it, looking startled.

**_HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE_**

_... Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger ..._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections ..._

_... captured these unfortunate boys' interest._

_... she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it ..._

_... Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate._

Molly continued, 'I don't really mind if she chose Harry over Ron. After all, the three of them have been very good friends. Besides, Harry's personality is as sweet as our Ron's and he's such a poor boy without parents. So, if Harry is Hermione's choice, I have nothing much to say. But she shouldn't be involved with another guy at the same time and use a Love Potion to win their hearts.'

'You don't believe such a pile of rubbish written by Skeeter, do you?' said Arthur, utterly surprised.

Molly's face was then as red as Arthur's hair. 'I know Skeeter's reports are sometimes exaggerating, but if Hermione hadn't done any of those things, that woman wouldn't have had so much to write about.' 

'Even if Hermione was indeed like that, why are you so cross?'

'If you, as a father, don't know, I'm going to tell you. First, we're like Harry's family, so I don't want him to be hurt. Second, Ginny and Hermione have been close friends. I don't want our daughter to be like her. Third, and this is what I worry most, it's Ron. I can't bear to see my boy's heart broken as he saw the girl he liked turn into a scarlet woman,' said Molly protectively. 

Arthur was astonished at the last sentence. 'What made you think Ron liked Hermione?'

'Can't you see? Ron asked her to come over last summer,' said Molly matter-of-factly.

'It was because of the Quidditch World Cup. Besides, Harry was also invited.' Arthur didn't have a clue of what his wife was talking about.

'Of course Harry was invited. He loves Quidditch and we didn't want to see him remain with the Dursleys. But Ron knew perfectly well that Hermione wasn't interested in Quidditch at all. Still he asked her to come. Wasn't it obvious that our son was just using the Quidditch World Cup as an excuse to ask the girl he liked to stay here? He even made her arrive one day earlier than Harry so he could spend more time alone with her,' said Molly, sounded annoyed, as if wondering why her husband couldn't see _'Lumos' lights a wand_.

Arthur giggled. 'Molly, dear, perhaps you're too sensitive. At least, I didn't feel love in the air. They always acted together just like the Three Musketeers. I think it's you who liked Hermione, not Ron.'

'I don't know what mice-cat-tears you're talking about, but I did like her before. She was smart, polite and humble. I would've been happy to have her as our daughter-in-law,' said Molly seriously.

'Our daughter-in-law? They're only fourteen. Wasn't it too early to think about that?' said Arthur, again surprised by what his wife was thinking.

'No, it wasn't too early. Don't you remember how much your parents had liked me since our schooldays?' said Molly dreamily, as if reminiscing the good old times. Arthur's chuckle made her quickly snap out of it and continue, 'I thought you liked Hermione and her family too from the way you gave her parents a treat at the Leaky Cauldron two years ago though you might have scared them.'

'I was only fraternising with Muggles and trying to learn more about their lives and inventions,' explained Arthur. 'Anyway, the Grangers are really nice people. Like father like son. I wouldn't mind if Ron tied the knot with Hermione as long as he's happy.'

'Our Ron marrying that sl-, I'm not going to use that word,' paused Molly. ' There's no way I can accept my son being with the Granger girl now. So, don't expect me to send her anything this Easter. People who are up to no good don't deserve Weasley treats.'

'It's too harsh to say Hermione is up to no good. Besides, as Weasleys, we shouldn't be that mean,' said Arthur, frowning at his wife.

'Then, at least I have to let her know she doesn't deserve the warmth that I've shown her before.' Molly stormed off to the sink before her husband could give a response.

Arthur knew it was unwise to argue with Molly, so he bent his face over his plate, listening to the sound of water splashing, utensils clanging, mixed with mumble concerning a certain scarlet woman.

***

A/N:

I agree with other readers that Ron liked Hermione wasn't the reason he invited her to the Burrow. That's why I made Mr. Weasley say that Mrs. Weasley had been too sensitive. However, Mrs. Weasley is a parent. It's not unusual that parents sometimes have such thoughts.

I know readers have different opinions of Molly. Anyway, I still think in Rowling's novels Mrs. Weasley is a nice person. The most hateful are the irresponsible columnists like Rita Skeeter.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33968
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=20605



End file.
